A Golden Bubble
by RiverGold
Summary: Inside you will find one of the most mystic heartwarming wellwoven tales you have ever yet had chance to experience... okay, maybe not that good. Maybe not very good at all. A Sirius vinigette.
1. To Go Down Pround

Ok. Hi. This is at current time un-Beta'd. If that changes before I post I will of course change this message. Sorry about the hold-up with any and all of my other stories but I have quite a lot on my mind right now. This is not mine and if you believe other wise go elsewhere. R&R please.

A Golden Bubble

I am innocent. Nothing they can say or do will change that fact. I have suffered for what I have done and I have suffered for what I have not done. I will remain strong. I will not be a lemming or a sheep. I will not follow blindly believing because they say it is so. I am strong and I will not die.

I cannot think for the pain. Reliving my life again and again, I betrayed my family and I paid for it by their hands, I sent Snape in under the willow, I told Lily and James to use Peter instead of me, I saw the house, I saw Lily, James, No one in this world believes I deserve any better that what I am getting. But do I? Do I deserve to be here? It is my fault that Lily and James are dead. Maybe I do deserve this place.

NO! I cannot believe that! I am innocent. If I believe any thing else then I will die. And I am not ready to die. Before I give up I must avenge Lily and James.

I begged a paper off of one of the inspectors today. He was startled to see me sane. The date on the paper tells me that I have suffered nearly 13 years for my crimes, whatever those may be. I do not entirely remember. To remember causes to much pain, and any thing worth remembering is long gone. The family on the front page seems familiar. I do not know for certain. To know causes pain. I do not think. I turn off my mind. The only time I must remember is when I dream, and I sleep rarely.

Peter! Wormtail! NO! Why? Why is he here? Has he come to finish me? He is staring at me. No. Be calm. He is not here. It is only the rat in the paper. Though he does look like him. Why that & & (#$#. He's found a wizarding family to take him in. the boy is at Hogwarts. Harry is at Hogwarts. He will be close to Harry. No one knows but me.

I am free! The curse is lifted. I can think and feel once more. I will always bear the scars but they will help more than hinder me I think. I would like to eat so I will eat. Freedom is such a wonderful thing, and you never realize what it means and entitles until you must go without. I have been without hope for a very long time. But now there is hope and now hope is a golden bubble, in a sea of black ink. Wouldn't the world be pleasant if you did not need the darkness to truly feel the sunlight on your shoulders? But it is not so. Their will always be pain and suffering in our world. The only thing to do is to accept the darkness with the light and just keep swimming. Persevere until you have made something of your life. And go down proud.


	2. Freedom

Hi! This is the next chapter of A Golden Bubble, (well duh!) and is here for 3 reasons. 1) because I feel like it. 2) because I _feel_ like it and 3) **Because I feel like it!** And if you want me to feel like it again REVIEW! Sorry for any mistakes that I make but, hey they make it unique (just like my spelling, BLECH!) (thank God for spell checkers) I do try to catch them but, I guess I'm just to lazy. Sorry. Oh and in case you hadn't heard, REVIEW! It really makes my day and I'll do the same for you. Again so you don't miss it… ahem…

_**REVIEW!**_

**Bows thank you.**

Freedom

A man in a prison with more walls than windows, what is there in this world for him? Peace and prosperity flew out of his window. And now there is only the anger, the pain, the hate, the fear, the despair, and the envy of those who still have lives. For he has no life left.

Every moment stands clear in his sight, and joins the endless stream, until there is only one everlasting moment of torture, that goes on and on, and never stops. His life flashes before his eyes until it becomes someone else's, and he feels sorry for them, because they had such an awful life, and he watches it like a soap opera until he knows every minute off it and it becomes his life.

Sometimes, when he hovers over the edge of sanity, a step over the brink, about to plummet to the land of no returns, he will hear a voice calling him, some times it is James yelling, 'Padfoot, you git, Zonkos is the other way!' Other times it is Lily, yelling at him, 'Sirius Orion Black! Deflate your ego and get away from there or so help me I will tell the Syltherins the Gryffindor password!' Some times Remus would visit and explain exactly who, when and why someone had done that before, how and why he or she failed, and why it would be a bad idea to try it now. Some times Peter would come and stutter about how that might not be such a good idea, and Sirius would chase him down and kill him.

Some times he wished that his animagus were a cat, for what better to hunt down a rat? Always he wished to be free. Freedom. The word tastes good. The way it rings in the air. Freedom! It rolls around the tongue like hot cocoa.

Now he is free. Free! To do and go as he may please, and… the hunt for the rat begins.


	3. A stagnant pool OR so long and thanks

A Golden Bubble

Chapter 3

A Stagnant Pool OR So Long and Thanks for all the Fish

By: Padfoot'smoon

With Thanks to:

My mom, for actually leaving me alone long enough to write this. (A rare event)

Melodey70: for reading and reviewing all of my stories, and being helpfully sarcastic when I'm feeling depressed.

Everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories. I'd put in a full list but since I'm so lazy that I don't want to go look it up… you know who you are.

And Remember, this chapter is here for three _very _simple reasons. 1) Because I feel like it, 2) BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT and 3) Because I feel like it. And what makes me feel like it is LOTS AND LOTS OF REVEIWS, Got that?

My mind decays like a stagnant pool, a puddle in a parking lot, snow by the side of a highway. My thoughts do not come clearly. My Mind is a muddle of pain, fear, and negativity. Time has lost all meaning but for one. The neat stack of cross word puzzles the answers to witch I have memorized in the long hours. I have 13. Bad luck. My luck can't get much worse now. It has been a very long time since I saw another human. The stone walls prevent any view of other prisoners, and the guards come infrequently. The Dementors I see more than enough of. If I ever saw, or felt another Dementor again it would be to soon. Far, far to soon. Oh look, here one comes. I'm sorry I have a previous appointment you can't have me just now.

James! No! Prongs! Lily! Harry…. no….

Maybe James will come back from the dead, Peter will come from back from the dark, and all will be as it was. Happiness, friendship, pranks and detentions. But I am afraid that time turners are rather scarce in Azkaban. I remember the time I caught Peter whispering in a corner with Malfoy and Snivellus. He said they had him cornered and where threatening him but I think he was Lying. Treacherous rat.

A guard comes. No. It is different. There are more. And that man. Where have I seen him? I do not know. Blustering fool. Good Crossword. The news is average drivel. Oh look, Rita Skeeter, still insulting people. Some people never change. The Date is July 19 1993. Oh. The light has faded to the point of not seeing anything. I will read it all in the morning. For now I will try not to sleep, for sleeping brings dreams and dreams bring fear and pain, fear and pain breed madness.

I have read the paper straight through twice. Dull as it is it is not good to dwell on my misfortunes. The picture on the front seem like I should know them, who they are. The rat. The rat. The rat. Where have I seen the Rat? The rat. **_Peter!_** Peter is the rat. peter is the rat. Peter is the rat. THAT RAT RATTED ON LILY AND JAMES! The boy! The rat is on the boys shoulder. The boy is at Hogwarts. Harry Potter. James Potter. Lily Potter. Harry is at Hogwarts. That rat could kill him at a moments notice. Harry. I must go. Padfoot is thin enough. The bars are spaced. So long, and thanks for all the fish, I'm going home.

Press the little gray/purple/blue-ish/whatever colored button. You _know _ you want to.


End file.
